Student Page: Grayson Ratter
Name: Grayson Ratter Age: 16 Grade (if a student): Junior Gender: Male Species: Human Occupation/role: Student Orientation: Gay Relationship status: Single Dorm Room/Roommate: Likes: Sports, Cleaning, Shopping, Skateboarding, Acting, Singing, and The feeling of Energy Running through him, Sushi. Dislikes: Cheerleaders, Anything Sticky, The Musical 'Sound of Music', Mexican Food, Frogs, High Pitched Noises. Personality: He's a loud character that loves to be heard. He likes to speak his mind and opinion no matter what others think. He's really shy around men until they show that they are alright being around him. Bio: Grayson was born on a farm a little outside of the town Grand Rapids Michigan. He was forced to look after the small animals from the ages 6-11. His parents where hard working and always wanted Grayson to grow up to be a farmer just like them. When Grayson was only 5 years old his mother got pregnant with a baby girl. Grayson was excited to have a little sister but his parents where scared. The heart beat of the baby was close to nothing threw the whole pregnancy, the doctor always said that they didn't know if baby Angela would make it. Three weeks before the due date Grayson's mother woke up with terrible pain in her lower abdomen. They thought that the baby was coming a little early and that it was a miracle, but on the way to the hospital his mothers pain stopped and began to ball. The baby did move again. Once to the hospital it was understood that the unborn Angela Ratter was a stillborn. Watching his own sister die so close to being born gave made him is who he is today. Grayson is a good educated 16 year old boy. After the age of 11 he got off the farm and went into the city to try and find himself. He was amazed by the buildings and colleges that were in the town of Grand Rapids. He then decided that once he turned sixteen as long as his parents were okay with it he would transfer from his public school where he got straight A's to somewhere a little more challenging so that he could get the grades and become an architect. From there he found Misery High.He gets almost every subject in class but with himself, he is unsure of his sexuality. Ever since he was young he's felt different from people. He has had girlfriends in his past but nothing extreme and even without them being extreme he felt a little odd. He always thought that the girls he dated where pretty but now that he's old enough to have sexual attraction for a girl, he doesn't. He has thought in the past that guys on the other hand more more sexually appealing to him. At the moment he's scared and nervous of what people will think and feels as if he wants to keep this a secret to his other classmates. Relations Other Information Category:Male Students Category:Class of 2014